


They Can't Be That Bad.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Relationship Problems, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “I can’t do it.” Ginny complained, “They’re demons.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three in one day. I think I just beat my own record.

* * *

It was hard to get a moment to themselves. Harry missed this, being able to have the house to himself. To be able to enjoy Draco for himself. They were currently sat in the dining room drinking some wine and Harry had the urge to spend the whole day cuddled up to Draco. The sound of a familiar crack made the two wizards sigh. Ginevra Zabini was currently standing in their dining room with their two daughters, the sight of her red face would have been funny, if it wasn’t for the interruption.  
“I can’t do it.” Ginny complained, “They’re demons.”

“I guess that takes the Zabini family of the babysitting list.” Draco commented, “Now my lovelies, come kiss daddy.”

“Harry. I don’t know how you do it, but they’re absolute terrors.” Ginny sighed, watching the girls incredulously as the kissed their father, “The house was on fire. They set the house on fire.”

“I’m sure you’re over exaggerating.” Harry snorted, accepting cuddles from his girls. Luna received her physical features from him. Green eyes and dark hair. Whereas Eden was identical to Draco. It was strange that their children were mirror images of them.

“You should know by now that Blaise is the one that over exaggerates in our relationship.” Ginny frowned, folding her arms under her chest. Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, because everyone else other than Harry and Draco seemed to experience the worst side of the girls.

“Sorry, Gin.” Harry apologised, “We’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Harry. Draco.” Ginny smiled sadly, before apparating off. As soon as the redhead left, Draco pulled both girls onto his lap.

“Mes chéries.” Draco cooed, “You have to stop doing this. Papa and I love you dearly, but you’re causing problems for all our friends.”

“Sorry daddy.” Luna and Eden said in unison, looking positively guilty at what they had done. Well, Harry could only hope they felt guilty.

“Girls, go complete your homework.” Draco smiled, “And if you get everything right, I may treat you to some gelato.”

“Dad! Pa!” Scorpius grinned, apparating into the room. The young adult was still unsure of what he was going to do as a career. He had moved out of the house and had taken James with him. Even though they had their own place, they spent the majority of their time with Harry and Draco during the day.

“Scorpius!” Harry smiled, hugging his son, “I thought you and James went to London.”

“We did!” Scorpius beamed, “I now know what I want to do.”

“Really?” Draco queried, pouring himself another glass of wine.

“I’m going to be a négociant.” Scorpius answered proudly, Harry had no idea what the heck that was and looked at Draco in hopes that his husband knew what his son was talking about. His husband gave him a look that suggested that he would tell him later.

“Are you sure you want to be a négociant?” Draco continued, “You know it’s not going to be easy.”

“I know. But it’s what I want to do.” Scorpius said, in a determined tone. Even though Harry had no idea what a négociant was, he was willing to support his son.

“Then you have our blessing.” Draco smiled, “I guess I know what to expect as gifts from now on.”

“Of course not. I’m still going to surprise you guys.” Scorpius snorted, “But I just wanted to tell you about Leda.”

“What happened to Leda?” Harry asked, Scorpius was dreadful when it came to relationships. His relationship with Adelaide, Snape’s daughter was an on and off occurrence. They always ended up ending their relationship over the most ridiculous things, like the time Adelaide got the wrong kind of apples, or the time Scorpius ‘accidentally’ forgot to mention to Adelaide that he was going to a wizarding conference out of the country.

“She broke up with me.” Scorpius sighed, “I was thinking of dating Hermes again.”

“Wait, what.” Harry frowned, “Hermes as in Hermes Zabini?”

“Yes.” Scorpius responded hesitantly, “Is there a problem with me dating her?”

“Oh dear Merlin.” Draco started, “Scorpius. Don’t you think it would be better if you tried dating out of our circle? You’re continuously going in-between these two girls and it’s not fair to any of you.”

“I guess you’re right.” Scorpius agreed, “It’s just that they’re both so smart and great. Pretty damn good looking too.”

“But do you feel like you could fall in love with them.” Draco stressed, “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“I do.” Scorpius groaned, “No. I mean I do understand. Not the whole falling in love thing. You know, I think I’m gonna take a break from the whole relationship thing.”

“So where’s James?” Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

“He should be here any minute. Sev and Lil’s are coming too.” Scorpius smiled, as soon as Scorpius finished talking the tell tale signs that all of his children were in the house.

Severus was the first to find them. His hair was a bright red and he looked a little flushed, Harry did not want to know what his son was doing.  
“Please tell me that Teddy is not in your room.” Draco groaned, earning a startled laugh from his son, “There’s a time for everything.”

“Come on Dad. It’s not you and Pa don’t get it on all the time.” Lily snorted, making an appearance, “I mean look at us. You have six children. You gotta get freaky to have children.”

“None of you were planned.” Harry stated, making Draco laugh.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s joking.” Draco grinned, “But Sev. You can’t be bringing boys around to the house for sex.”

“They’re dating!” Lily argued, “He should be entitled to have sex with his partner.”

“Sex?” Eden asked curiously, popping her head around the corner. And wherever Eden was, Luna was sure to follow. Both Draco and Harry looked at their little girls in shock. They were too young to know anything of that sort.

“Hey Paps, Dad. We gotta go.” Lily said sheepishly, “Er. We’re meeting up with Rose and Hugo.”

“Bye!” They yelled in unison before apparating off. Harry stared at Draco, because he definitely wasn’t going to be the one to talk about this.

“Edie, Lulu. We’ll teach you about sex when you’re a little older okay.” Draco smiled at the girls, shooting a glare at Harry.

“Oh, okay.” Luna agreed, “We’re gonna finish our homework.”

Harry sighed in relief. It was a surprise that girls weren’t pushing it. It was the figure that came stumbling into the room after everyone disappeared that made Harry want to groan. Teddy Lupin was currently standing in front of them with his shirt on the wrong way round and his hair was a mess. This was not something that he wanted to think about.  
“Where’d Sev go?” Teddy asked curiously, looking around the room.

“Something about Rose and Hugo.” Draco snorted, “I suggest you go after him.”

“Deffo.” Teddy smiled, saluting the two before apparating off.

“I think we need to have another talk with Sev.” Draco stated, “Because the amount of times that I walk into Teddy in my own house is weird. The kid doesn’t even live here.”

“We really do.” Harry laughed, “But right now we need to make sure that Eden and Luna are actually doing their homework.”

“Yes. We should check on them.” Draco moaned, “My parents are practically the only people that agree to babysitting the girls, they can’t be that bad. Can they?”

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t exactly experienced it.” Harry shrugged, “Do you smell that?”

“Oh Salazar! Something’s on fire!” Draco yelled, running towards the direction of the smell. The sight of his two girls watching paper burn was bizarre, “Girls. Is that your homework?”

“Sorry Daddy.” They said in unison, it was clear that they weren’t really sorry.

“I guess that answers the question.” Harry laughed, “Edie, Lulu. You’re grounded.”

** Fin **


End file.
